


Hero

by swtalmnd



Series: We Can Be Heroes (Just For Four Days) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, M/M, Steve is a little shit, Writin' Dirty 2019, the sequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: After four days in bed, Tony is definitely Steve's hero.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all surprised me this morning with SO MANY nice comments that I couldn't resist using the "hero" prompt as a sequel to "villain," so, uh. This is probably not what anyone expected from that? Or maybe it is, idk.
> 
> For Writin' Dirty 2019, which has been so much fun, so thank you to Teacup for organizing this in the midst of chaos!

"You are my hero," said Steve, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Through a concerted four-day effort involving three bottles of lubricant, innumerable naps, seven changes of sheets, two destroyed pillows, and dozens of takeout deliveries, Steve was entirely certain he was spent.

Tony had taken his challenge to heart and been a very generous, very energetic, and very creative lover, showing Steve things he had no idea his body could do and making him love every one of them. He'd been aware of the basics, even had a few encounters here and there in the war, but nothing as extensive as the creativity and care that Tony Stark could bring to bear. Steve's ass wasn't sore, precisely, but he was very aware of what had been done to and with it, his dick was finally soft with no hint of revival, and his lips still tingled with the taste of every single part of Tony he could get his mouth on.

Tony laughed tiredly next to him, flashing his trademark peace sign from where he was flopped on his back, still panting and just as exhausted. "Iron Man for the win."

"Oh, no," said Steve, rolling over for a languid kiss on lips he had personally painted with his come not an hour ago. And a day ago. And that time in the shower. "This one goes entirely to Tony Stark."

Tony chuckled, a wicked edge and a hint of that imagination spinning up in his tone. "Don't make that a challenge, Bomb Pop. Pepper's making me go to a meeting later and I need to be able to stand."

Steve pulled him close, draping them with a sheet. "JARVIS, can you wake us in time for Tony to shower and eat first?"

"Of course, Captain Rogers. I'll order in lunch as well," said the AI, his tone almost coldly neutral. "Will you be staying past tonight?"

Steve's brows knit. "If Tony's not busy, sure," he said, kissing Tony's sweat-damp hair. "Am I, baby?"

Tony nuzzled in closer. "Stay f'rever, s'fine." He let out a few small snuffles and relaxed into boneless sleep.

Steve gave him a fond smile. "There you go, then. Why don't you let me know when he's ready for dinner?"

JARVIS sounded much warmer when he replied, "Gladly."

"Oh, and send that obnoxious purple guy a really gay gift basket of some kind, heavy on the purple. Nothing he's not allowed to keep wherever he's being held, but very, very queer." Steve was smirking evilly.

JARVIS sighed. "On your account or sir's?" he asked.

"Oh," said Steve with a smirk, "This one's all from me. Make the card say 'thanks for the inspiration,' please."

"I shall endeavor to make it worthy of your experience, then," said JARVIS, dry in the same way he was with Tony sometimes, as though he wanted to be disappointed but couldn't manage it.

Steve grinned and let himself drift off to the sound of Tony's quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title was too funny not to use, even if it's a bit misleading. They're definitely gonna keep this up way longer than the originally promised four days. ;)


End file.
